Sin ortografía
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Lo nuestro es como un libro sin ortografía, no tiene sentido, ni verdad, ni historia, es solo una ilusión patente, de seguir así terminaríamos creyéndola.


Como es un trailer este capitulo estará divido en varias escenas correspondientes a distintos capítulos, así se antojan.

De no gustarles el incesto, este fic no es para ustedes. Lo siento mucho :3

* * *

_Bakugan & cia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores. Este fic participa en el reto: _Bakugan trailer Contest _del foro HaiBakugan Decibel._

* * *

—Hermano— la voz chillona y aniñada de Mira lo sorprendió, haciéndole dar la vuelta para mirarla.

Era la niña más inquieta y risueña que conocía, era su hermanita. En cuanto la tuvo cerca estiró los brazos para levantarla del suelo, ella aún era demasiado pequeña para alcanzar sus cosas y era seguro que buscaba algo viniendo hasta él.

—Hermano, tengo una pregunta.

—Dime Mira, si puedo te contesto —respondió él con dulzura, esperando alguna de las preguntas retoricas y bastante confusas que solía hacer su hermana de siete años.

— ¿Alguna vez me abandonarás? —preguntó de pronto, mirándolo a los ojos con rebeldía, dispuesta a gritarle en caso de que respondiese aquello que ella no quería escuchar.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque en el colegio dijeron que los chicos mayores siempre se van de casa primero —respondió dolida—. Yo te quiero mucho, sabes. Si algún día te vas de casa ¿Me llevas contigo?

—Mira, solo tengo once años, aun no quiero irme de casa.

—Promételo —apremió ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo prometo.

Entonces le dio un beso en la frente y la puso de nuevo en el suelo, esperando que con ello su querida hermana dejará de lado ese pensamiento tan poco productivo. Él jamás dejaría de lado a su pequeña, ella era su alegría, al igual que su madre, no podía alejarse de ninguna jamás.

* * *

—Hijo —dijo su madre, tosiendo fuertemente en la camilla del hospital—, tienes que cuidarla, tienes que velar por ella, no la dejes sola. Van a estar bien, su padre se encargará de ambos ahora, es un buen hombre.

Volvió a toser y se recostó tranquilamente sobre la camilla, cerrando los ojos con pesadez.

Keith salió de la habitación contrariado, sintiendo dar vueltas a su mundo. Solo tenía trece años, no se sentía capacitado para afrontar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, su mundo se desmoronaba con rapidez sin que él no pudiera hacer nada. ¿Y su hermana? Ella no sabía nada, creía que estaba con su padre solo porque eran vacaciones y debía pasar tiempo con él.

A pesar de su corta edad el rubio pensó en salir corriendo y escapar de casa, en huir de todos esos problemas, pero entonces pensó en Mira y en su promesa de no abandonarla, de no dejarla. Era su hermana y en poco tiempo lo último con vida a lo que amaba, no era el momento para hacer estupideces, debía entrar de nuevo con su madre y pasar con ella sus últimos momentos de vida.

* * *

—Voy a salir con Dan —anunció Mira, saltado por sobre el último peldaño de la escalera —. Iremos a ver a Shun y después pasaremos por Ace, hoy estrenan esa peli de terror que estuvimos esperando por meses.

—Tu no vas a ningún lado —contestó cortante su hermano, sin levantarse si quiera del sofá—. Ya te dije que tu interés en ese chico no sirve de nada, a él le gusta esta chica Runo.

Mira frunció la nariz, como si con ello lograse contradecir a su hermano sin derecho a réplica. Ella lo sabía, o al menos pensaba que tenía claro ese aspecto de su relación con Dan Kuso, pero era agobiante que cada día alguien le recordara lo imposible de algo serio con él.

—Creo que estoy bastante grande para saber qué es lo que me conviene y que no —recriminó Mira, parándose justo frente a su hermano, esperando de este algo más que sus réplicas secas y casi tortuosas.

Él creía que ella no lo notaba, pero si, Mira podía ver perfectamente como desde tiempo atrás Keith no le hablaba de la misma forma ni se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, cuando de verdad la miraba sus ojos estaban cargados de vergüenza y de cariño, pero un cariño que nada tenía que ver con aquel que desde siempre le había dado.

—Keith, no me evadas, dime algo.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Algo, cualquier cosa. Por ejemplo, me gustaría saber porque estás enojado desde ese día… ya sabes, el día que me encontraste a punto de besar a Dan.

Keith se removió sin decir nada, huyendo de la atenta mirada de su hermana.

—¡Ponme cuidado, Keith! —Gritó exasperada— Quiero que me expliques que sucede, no me gusta estar peleada contigo. Hermanito ¿Qué sucede?

Los ojos azules de Keith enfocaron los de su hermana, que contenían el mismo color zafiro y que contrastaban tan hermosamente con el naranja de sus cabellos.

—Pasa que… que odio verte con ellos, es todo.

—Son mis amigos.

—Son lo que te aleja de mí.

* * *

—Alguna vez pensaste en decirme esto Keith ¿Pensabas hacerlo? —Más que molesta su hermana estaba intrigada, impactada igualmente, pero lo que se averiguaba en sus pupilas era el deseo de saber.

—¿Qué querías? ¿Qué te gritará en la cara que soy un depravado que gusta de su hermana?

—Keith, yo… yo espero que en realidad reconsideres lo que dices.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Gritó con fuerza, esperando recibir una cachetada o el peor de los insultos. Los que su hermana había descubierto era una verdadera tragedia.

—Porque estarías tan mal como yo, hermano.

* * *

Mira levantó la carta del sofá temiendo lo peor:

«Lo siento hermana, esto no puede seguir. Lo nuestro es como un libro sin ortografía, no tiene sentido, ni verdad, ni historia, es solo una ilusión patente, de seguir así terminaríamos creyéndola. Espero que comprendas lo que hago, no puedo dejar que cometas errores de los que te arrepentirás.»

* * *

Espero que realmente lo disfrutaran. Déjenme review y recuerden votar por mi en el foro, el link esta en mi perfil.

Saludos :3


End file.
